


Introducing Link

by Gnomedrawing



Series: Wee Folk Link [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fabric Art, Fanart, Gen, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomedrawing/pseuds/Gnomedrawing
Summary: Hyrule is a wide and wonderful place when you are a four inch doll.(Made in the style of Salley Mavor's Wee Folk)
Series: Wee Folk Link [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762612
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Introducing Link

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Machine_Gun_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machine_Gun_T/gifts).




End file.
